


Water and bones

by F3f3rip3xi3s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F3f3rip3xi3s/pseuds/F3f3rip3xi3s
Summary: On one stormy afternoon on the beach the upset heiress Feferi after breaking up with her moiral went horribly wrong runs into a kind archeologist rustblood named Aradia
Relationships: Aradia Megido & Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Feferi was standing on the beach as she explained to her now ex moiral why she just couldn't be his moiral anymore. But he was just taking it in all the wrong ways.

"Wwhat even this is fucking fine!!, go make friends with those lowwblood scums for all I care goodbye Fef, your an awful person leaving me like this"

"Eridan you don't mean that right?, I said I still really care for you I just can't-"

"Your leaving me thats wwhats your fucking doing!!, Bye!" Eridan turned around and walked and walked and Feferi stood there and watched him until he seemed like he dissapeared into the sea.

Once he was out of sight the heiress collapsed onto the sand hugging her knees and crying. Little did she know Aradia Megido was walking along the beach looking for fossils, she was aware of how dangerous it could be going into highblood territory but she didn't really fear death though it would suck to die while looking for fossils.

As Aradia walked along she noticed a troll girl on the shore she looked like she was trying. Aradia wasn't usually the type to barge into other peoples business but something told her she should help this girl. She walked over and knelt down in the sand beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The heiress glaced up teary eyed she wiped off her face and shook her head. While this happened Aradia realized this wasn't any highblood troll noticing the symbol on her shirt this was the heiress. Why wasn't this girl trying to cull her right now?.

"I'm sorry" Feferi said taking a deep breath and calming herself down as much as she could. "Whats wrong?" Aradia asked keeping her hand on Feferis shoulder.

"Whale its nothing really just my friend reely upset me, ill be okay though don't worry about me, thank you for coming over here you reely helped me"

"No problem" Aradia said in return she felt semi mad at who ever hurt the heiresses feelings even though part of her still thought this girl would cull her.

"Whats your name?" Feferi asked the girl turning to her she realized how pretty she was. 

"Its Aradia, Aradia Megido"

"What a pretty name Aradia, mine is Feferi, Feferi Peixes" Feferi said smiling at her she than got up and dove into the ocean.

Aradia watched her go she had so many questions, but for now she would go home. "Feferi" she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A week it had been a week since Aradia had encountered Feferi peixes and she couldn't get her out of her head. She decided she would return to the beach today just incase Feferi was there. Aradia felt like she needed to see her again.

On the other hand the heiress was going for her morning swim. She was swimming with a school of fish as they all jumped out of the water diving back in she did as well effortlessly. "Heheheh" she had been thinking of Aradia also thinking of how kinda she had been to her. She had been going to the shore every day hoping to sea her I mean see her. As the fish turned into a different Current Feferi swam up to a nearby dock lifting her head above water. She used to meet with Eridan here he hadn't talked to her since the break up. She had tried to reach out to him but he wouldn't respond. 

Aradia arrived at the beach walked along the dock she sat down dangling her feet over the edge. Feferi in the water looked up seeing Aradia. "Hey Aradia!" She said smiling.

Aradia jumped looking down in the water seeing the princess. "You scared me, hello Feferi" she said with a said with a small smile. 

Feferi got out of the water and onto the doc sitting next to Aradia. "So water you doing here?" She asked smiling at Aradia.

"Well actually, I came here hoping to see you" she said looking to the side. Feferi smiled "So do you wanna be fronds?" The heiress asked. 

"Sure, that would be nice I don't have alot of friends, people get creeped out by me" Aradia said playing with her hair.   
"Reely?, I don't see why that is your very kind and pretty!!"

Aradia blushed "You think im pretty?, also its well I have some hobbies people kind spooky I guess"

"Yes I do!, also tell me about your hobbies!, and then I can tell you about mine maybe?" Feferi said smiling.

"Well I'm an archeologist I dig up bones of dead creatures and collect and study them, and I enjoy things relating to death I find it all fascinating" Aradia said scared Feferi would run away.

"Thats reely cool!, have you ever found any fishy bones or anyfin?"

"Well I have found one I think was once a large aquatic creature"

"Wow!!, thats reely amazing, your cool Aradia"

Aradia smiled "Thanks Feferi, what about you what do you do?"

"Whale!, I mostly focus on my royal duties!, making plans for how im gonna change things when im empress!"

Aradia chuckled "What exactly would you change"

"Whale everything!, I wanna make a world where highbloods and lowbloods can both live peaceful happy lives and not cull each other!, I reely don't like all the death and murder that goes on I wanna make things better"

"Thats really kind of you Feferi, your gonna make a great empress. I'm surprised I never thought the heiress would actually be kind hearted like you"

"Thank you Aradia!, I reely hope I can change things, also another one of my hobbies is fighting deep sea monsters!"

"What?, wow that's, cool" Aradia had never expected this bubbly kind girl would have such an intense hobby but she found it really cool.

"Gee thanks!, also Aradia whats your favorite color?" Feferi asked smiling.

"Its black, its just so nice and neutral what about you?"

"Mine is like a purplish blue!, I also like pink, like pink you would only find on a seashell that washes up on the beach in the morning"

"That sounds nice"

Aradia and Feferi continued talking like this all day long until they were laughing at each others jokes and they knew almost everything about each other. At the end of the day Feferi gave Aradia a hug before she left.

"I had alot of fun with you today!, thanks for hanging out with me Aradia" she said smiling.

"I had alot of fun to Feferi, remember my troll handle is Apocalypsearisen talk to me any time" Aradia said with a smile as she walked away looking back every so on seeing Feferi waving to her from the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Feferi and Aradia had been talking and hanging out for a month now and really getting closer. Today Feferi was taking Aradia on a picnic at that beach. 

Even though they had only met a few weeks ago Feferi was pretty sure she had flushed feeling for her. But she was shy and figured Aradia wouldn't like someone like her in that way. Anyways the heiress was sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket by the shore waiting for Aradia. Finally she saw her beautiful Aradia coming towards her also carrying a basket.

"Hey Aradia over here!" She called out patting the seat beside her. Aradia walked over sitting next to Feferi "Hello Fef, I still can't believe you did all this for me, well I made you some food us land dwellers eat in return I hope you like it"

"Aradia you shouldn't have your so sweet!" Feferi kissed her on the cheek when they first met Feferi explained she did this with her friends. So Aradia didn't think much of it, it still made her blush though.

"No problem Fef, you've been such a great friend to me I had to do something in return for you" The archeologist said smiling as the wind blew through her hair.

"Awe glub, well I made you some sea food as well!, I hope you like it sweetheart" she smiled.

Feferi had been calling Aradia these names like sweetheart and honey since a few weeks ago Aradia didn't know if it meant Fef felt red for her or not. She really liked Fef in a red way but she didn't know if it was to soon she wanted to take things slow.

Aradia and Feferi ate the food they made for each other and talked and talked about whatever they were feeling or thinking. They made a sand castle played in the water and danced together on the beach. The hours went by so fast.

"Hehe Aradia your soaked!" Feferi said to the girl who had fallen into the water while they were playing tag chasing each other.

"Aaaaa oh no!eheeh" Aradia giggled reaching out her hand Feferi grabbed it helping her up, Fef then grabbed their picnic blanket wrapping it around Aradia so she wouldn't get cold.

"Your so silly Ara" Feferi said smiling and her. They both sat down on the shore Aradia wrapped her arm around Feferi. Feferi blushed and smiled at Aradia putting her hand on the girls face.

"Your so pretty Ara" she said smiling brushing some hair out of Aradias face. 

"Well your beautiful and kind Fef, im so happy we met that day I know we haven't known each other very long but I care about you, alot" Aradia said scooching closer to the heiress.

"Same here" Feferi said looking into Aradias eyes.

Aradia leaned in and kissed Feferi not able to stop herself, Feferi kissed back closing her eyes. 

"Fef, hey I came here to apologize or whatever, Fef!!?, what are you doing!?"

Eridan said standing above Feferi and Aradia.

Feferi pulled away from Aradia, she was mad Eridan had no business barging in here. "Eridan!, water you doing here and its none of your glubbing business quite frankly!" She said standing up holding Aradias hand pulling her up as well.

Aradia hid behind Feferi she didn't know what was going on here but it was a little to intense for her. 

"Fef think rationally wwhy are you kissing a lowwblood, like seriously you left me for this!, you left me!, you broke my glubbing heart!"

"Eridan!, your being a jerk!, I glubbing said I just didn't wanna be your moiral anymore!, I never said I didn't wanna be your friend, but now I might not even wanna be that either, let's get out of here Ara" She kissed Aradia on the cheek and walked away with her over towards the forrest.

"What was that about?" Aradia asked

"Nothfin, I don't wanna glub about it" Feferi frowned. Aradia wrapped her arms around Feferi.

"Hey its okay you can tell me when your ready Fef, wanna go hang out at my hive?" Aradia asked.

"Yeah that sounds nice, thank you angel fish"


	4. Chapter 4

After the whole thing with Eridan, Feferi and Aradia went to Aradia's hive. They relaxed and baked cookies together and played bored games eventually they fell asleep. The next day Feferi was the first to wake up she shook Aradia.  
"Ara its morning wake up sleepy fins" she chuckled, Aradias eyes fluttered open the girl sat up yawning. "Good morning Feferi" she smiled wrapping her arms around the other girl hugging her. 

Feferi smiled running her fingers through Aradia's hair. "So what do you wanna do today?" Fef asked her. Aradia smiled releasing Feferi from the embrace. "Whale hehe I was thinking we could go exploring for fossils since we always spend most of our time at the beach" Aradia said.

"Awe you used a fish pun ehhe!, and yeah sure that sounds fun!" Feferi said smiling. The two then ate breakfast and got ready for their day of exploring. Feferi had to borrow some of Aradias clothes since she didn't have any of her own other than the ones she was wearing the other day. And she didn't wanna go all the way back to the beach to find something to wear for exploring in her giant collection of clothes.

Anyway she was borrowing a white t-shirt and some shorts from Aradia she was still wearing her jewelry in all since why not. She put her long hair in braids since having it down would not be fun for a day of exploring. Aradia on the other hand was wearing baggy pants with some rips in them and a shirt with a fossil pattern on it her hair was in pigtails it looked really adorable along with her having a brown shoulder bag to go with everything.

Enough of Aradia and Feferi being fashionable on to the adventure. Aradia took Feferi through the forrest to an ammouinus clearing with a few caves around. "This is usually where I go fossil digging" Aradia said getting two small shovels out of her bag handing one to Feferi. "So what your gonna do is feel around tell the dirt feels a little off then start digging". The archeologist explained.

Feferi and Aradia dug for fossils and chatted Aradia telling her all about the diffrent kind of bones you could find out here. Eventually Feferi found something. "Ara look I dug something up!, whats this?". "Oh dear hm, this seems to be typical lusus bones from what I can see this lusus lived a long long time ago, let's dig around and find the rest of it"

And so they did and it was pretty hecking awesome it was a giant lusus that was shaped like a large butterfly. "I've always had this silly dream you know" Aradia said looking over the large fossil they found.

"What?, and im sure its not silly dreams are never silly in my opinion!" Feferi said holding Aradias hand.

"Well if I didn't have to be sent to the space war when im older and you didn't have to fight the empress, I would love to open a museum and show case all the fossils I've found, and show everyone the wonder of things that once lived, that death isn't always so scary and that some butifual things can come out of it, but thats a little ridiculous isn't it?" Aradia said shrugging.

"Absolutely not!!, that's an increibubble dream aradia!!, and you deserve to have that dream come true!, and it will ill win against the empress so you can have your musem!" Feferi said kissing Aradia on the cheek. "I promise!"

"I sure hope so, but how are you gonna win, and what's your plan when your empress?" Aradia asked leaning her head on Feferis shoulder.

"Whale im not sure about the winning yet, but when im empress things will be diffrent!, no more high bloods culling lowbloods instead everyone will take care of each other and instead of having a whole culture of death and murder we will have on of love and kindness and taking care of each other!, I promise one day it'll all be better"

Aradia smiled "That sure sounds nice"


End file.
